metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Metroid endings
:"Ending" redirects here. For other uses, see Ending (Disambiguation). Most Metroid games have featured endings that are received based on difficulty level, game completion, and/or play time. Metroid Prime Pinball and Metroid: Other M do not feature endings in the traditional sense, although Zero Suit Samus is playable during the countdown in the latter. Depending on the aforementioned conditions for better endings, it is tradition for Samus to unmask herself in the fair endings, or in the best endings, reveal her true self in the Justin Bailey, Ending Outfit or Zero Suit. Text saying "See you next mission" is also frequently displayed with the item percentage and completion time. ''Metroid Samus stands on the surface of Zebes in all endings while performing one of several actions. Terrible_M1_ending.gif|The worst ending, acquired by playing for five hours with Suitless Samus or ten hours of normal gameplay. Bad_M1_ending.gif|The bad ending, acquired by playing for five hours. Good_M1_ending.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for three to five hours. Worthy of note is that Samus' hair is a lighter brown than other ''Metroid endings. Bikinimetroid.gif|The good ending, acquired by playing for under three hours. Pressing start at the end of the credits will start a new game with Samus in this Justin Bailey suit. Best_M1_ending.gif|The best ending, acquired by playing for under an hour. Samus cannot be played in this form. ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order While not a video game, this game book features multiple endings resulting from the choices made by the reader in the final story arc. If the engines of Samus Aran's Gunship go out of control, Samus can choose whether to escape immediately or finish off the Metroid=Mutant first. In the latter scenario, Samus must first successfully defeat the M=M with missiles and then successfully reach the escape pod in time. However, she forgets the Metroid capsule aboard the gunship, and it is lost when the ship explodes. This results in a bad ending where she is unable to complete her mission and solve the mystery of the capsule. If Samus chooses to escape the Pirate Ship without successfully retrieving the Metroid capsule from the control room, she encounters the M=M in the docking bay. As long as the Pirate Boss does not interrupt the battle, Samus will win. She uses a small spacecraft to escape the Pirate Ship and fires a missile to destroy it. However, the Metroid capsule is therefore destroyed, and the surviving M=M latches onto the small spacecraft with the intent of killing Samus. This is the second possible bad ending. If Samus chooses to retrieve the Metroid capsule from the control room before escaping the Pirate Ship, she must engage the Pirate Boss in a sword duel without abandoning her cause. If the M=M interrupts the battle, Samus takes the Metroid capsule and runs to the docking bay without further interference. She uses a small spacecraft to escape the Pirate Ship and fires a missile to destroy it. With her mission complete, she reports in to Earth and enters cryostasis. However, the epilogue implies that the M=M survives the destruction of the Pirate Ship. This is the good ending. MZIO page 201.png|The good ending Metroid II: Return of Samus Samus runs throughout the credits, jumps high, and lands (except in the worst ending), with either one of these events occurring depending on how long the player took to complete the game. If the player took seven hours or more, Samus will stand still throughout the credits.Metroid 2: True Worst Ending - YouTube If the player took between five to seven hours, Samus will continue to keep running. If the player took between three to five hours, Samus will simply stand still. If the player took less than three hours, Samus will be without her armor, releasing her hair blows in the wind, and wears a tank top and panties. Worst_M2_ending.gif|The bad ending, acquired by playing for five to seven hours. Fair_M2_ending.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for three to five hours. Metroid II Best Ending.png|The best ending, acquired by playing under three hours. Super Metroid Samus will either remain suited, flip up her helmet or remove her Power Suit entirely, and then jump up offscreen, before falling down and firing a blast. Shortly before this, she is forced to escape Zebes, and she has the option of saving the trapped Dachoras and Etecoons. If she does, a white light will be seen leaving the exploding planet. Worst_SM_ending.gif|The worst ending, acquired by playing for more than ten hours. Fair_SM_ending.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for three to ten hours. Bikinisupermetroid.gif|The best ending, acquired by playing for under three hours. Samus (JoyRide Studios) ;The Grand Finales :"Super Metroid concludes with three different finales, and the ending sequence you see depends on how long it takes you to finish the game."'' ''Metroid Fusion Samus, in her "Unnamed Suit", will be shown in various poses, before one of the following ending pictures appears: Mfend5.png|The worst ending, acquired by playing for more than four hours with less than 100% of items acquired. Mfend4.png|The fair ending, acquired by playing for two to four hours with less than 100% of items acquired. Bikinimetroidfusion.gif|The first of three best endings, acquired by playing under two hours with less than 100% items. Mfend2.png|The second of three best endings, acquired by playing for over two hours with 100% items. Biknimetroidfusionii.gif|The third of three best endings, acquired by playing for under two hours with 100% items. In addition, before showing the ending pictures, depending on how well the player did, Samus will be enveloped in green energy before assuming either herself unhelmeted, or otherwise in her Ending Outfit. Japanese endings The Japanese versions contains an additional set of endings that show images of Samus' past rather than the adult Samus in revealing attire. These are shown when the game is cleared with Child Mode. Linking to ''Metroid: Zero Mission with the Game Boy Advance Game Link cable will unlock all endings, including Japanese-only endings, for a special gallery. Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|Acquired by playing over four hours on Normal Mode. OBK2L.PNG|Acquired by playing between two to four hours on Normal Mode. Ob2.PNG|Acquired by playing under two hours on Normal Mode. Mfend2njp.png|Acquired by playing for over two hours on Normal Mode with 100% items. Ob4.PNG|Acquired by playing under two hours on Normal Mode with 100% items. Weird_faced_Samus_ending.gif|Acquired by playing under two hours on Hard Mode with 100% items. Zmf.PNG|Bonus image unlocked with the endings gallery Extra MF ending.gif|Bonus image unlocked with the endings gallery ''Metroid Prime All endings depict Samus standing atop her Gunship, looking at the destroyed Artifact Temple with her helmet removed. Also, back at the Impact Crater, Dark Samus is born from Metroid Prime's remains. Notably, it is the only ending in the franchise to show Samus unmasked regardless of the player's final score (as even when getting 75% or less, Samus is briefly seen unmasking herself). Artifact_temple_flames.jpg|Acquired with less than 75% items. Helmetless Samus.jpg|Acquired with 75%-99% items. Mp_ending3.jpg|Acquired with 100% items. File:MP1 ending Fusion Suit.png|The ending with the Fusion Suit enabled. Metroid: Zero Mission Samus will stand against a space background in various poses before clenching her fist. Each ending, upon acquisition, will be added to a gallery in the menu. The endings for ''Metroid Fusion can be unlocked by linking the two games with the Game Boy Advance Link Cable. Metroidzero01.png|Acquired by completing the game on Easy Mode, or over four hours without 100% items. Metroidzero02.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, over two hours without 100% items. Metroidzero04.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, under two hours and under 100% items. Metroidzero05.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode and with 100% items. Metroidzero06.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode, under two hours and with 100% items. Metroidzero07.png|Acquired by completing the game on Hard Mode, under two hours and with 100% items. Metroidzero08.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode with 15% or less items. Metroidzero09.png|Acquired by completing the game on Hard Mode with 15% or less items. Aside from these, the ending also has a post-credits scene showing the room in Chozodia where Samus acquired the Legendary Armor, which then zooms in to show a etched-in sketch of two birds and a small person on the large bird artwork, presumably depicting Samus herself as a child and her adoptive "parents" among the Chozo. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Samus will wave farewell to the Luminoth before reaching her Gunship. However, after Samus leaves Aether, Dark Samus can be seen forming in the midst of space. Worst_MP2_ending.jpg|The bad ending, Acquired by completing the game with less than 75% items. Zerosuitechoes.jpg|The fair ending, Acquired by completing the game with between 75%-99% items. DSmp2.jpg|The best ending, Acquired by completing the game with 100% items. Metroid Prime Hunters These endings are not affected by item percentage or clear time, rather, by fulfilling the Alimbic Prophecy and defeating Gorea's second form. MPH_what_the_end.jpg|Acquired by only defeating Gorea's first phase. MPH_okay_end.jpg|Acquired by defeating Gorea 2. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus will appear out of nowhere when it appears she had been lost in the destruction of Phaaze. She then heads to SkyTown, Elysia to mourn her fallen comrades before heading off into the unknown. Meanwhile, a mysterious spacecraft appears and follows Samus. The pilot of this ship was confirmed to be Sylux from ''Metroid Prime Hunters at E3 2015. Kensuke Tanabe, the producer of the Metroid Prime series, expressed interest in creating a [[Metroid Prime 4|future Prime game]] which continues the rivalry between Samus and Sylux. Worst MP3 ending.jpg|The worst ending, Acquired by completing the game with less than 75% items. Samus-no_helmet.png|The fair ending, Acquired by completing the game with between 75%-99% items. Zerosuitcorruption.jpg|The best ending, Acquired by completing the game with 100% items. ''Metroid: Other M As stated, there are no traditional endings in ''Other M. However, Samus will congratulate the player in voiceover on the item percentage screen. Depending on their final percentage, these messages are heard: *"Well done!" (25%-50%) : *"Good job!" (51%-75%) : *"Excellent!" (76%-99%) : *"Perfect! Congratulations!" (100%) : ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force In this game's ending, Sylux breaks into the "Federated Force research station" and causes an Infant Metroid to hatch from its egg. This is a post-credits scene that appears if the bonus objective in M17: Infestation is complete. The bonus objective is to capture one Metroid Egg per player. While Sylux is not confirmed to be the character in this scene, Logan Foster confirmed it was him on his ArtStation profile. Metroid: Samus Returns There are three endings in this game, with differences between Normal, Hard and Fusion Mode. The endings are unlockable depending on completion time. They each start with Samus kneeling in her classic ''Metroid II cover pose, before breaking into a run and jumping above the screen, then landing, as she did in the credits of Metroid II. The classic slogan "See you next mission!" is displayed underneath the completion time, to the left of Samus. As with Metroid II, the item percentage is not displayed here, but it can be viewed on the Samus Data Screen. A remix of Record of Samus is heard during the ending. ;Normal Mode *Over 8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Suit and press buttons on her Arm Cannon. This mirrors her actions in the opening for Metroid Prime. *Between 4-8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Suit, minus her helmet, before turning to her left in a pose mimicking one of the endings in Zero Mission. *Under 4 hours: Samus will jump down in her Zero Suit and cock her Paralyzer while her pony tail blows in the wind. This is the same pose she makes in her Max Factory statue. File:MSR Normal Mode worst ending.png File:MSR Normal Mode moderate ending.png File:MSR Best Ending Normal Mode.png ;Hard Mode *Over 8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Suit, and then point her Arm Cannon in two directions before standing back up and raising her Arm Cannon up in a similar pose to that of her Super Smash Bros. Melee artwork, as well as the Hard Mode with 15% or less items ending in Metroid Zero Mission. *Between 4-8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Suit, minus her helmet, before readying her Arm Cannon and then standing up and pointing her Arm Cannon in a dramatic pose, similar to one of Samus's Victory poses in Melee, Brawl, and Wii U/''3DS''. Her hair is colored green in reference to the Justin Bailey suit. *Under 4 hours: Samus will jump down in her Justin Bailey Zero Suit, stand up, and give a brief wave. Like above, she has green hair, and her Zero Suit is recolored to resemble her Justin Bailey outfit from the NES game (red for most of her torso, lower thighs, and arms up to her wrists, and light pink for her hands, shoulders, and hips. The waving referenced her immediate action upon losing the Power Suit in the better endings. File:MSR Hard Mode worst ending.jpg Samus Returns Hard Mode middle ending.jpg File:MSR Best Ending Hard Mode.png ;Fusion Mode *Over 8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Fusion Suit, do a small sommersault while landing, and then kneel in a pose resembling her stock art from Metroid Fusion. *Between 4-8 hours: Samus will jump back down in her Gravity Fusion Suit, minus her helmet, before standing up and turning to her right while gripping her Arm Cannon high, similar to another pose of hers from Metroid Fusion. *Under 4 hours: Samus will jump down in her Fusion Ending Outfit and stand up and brush her hair aside while putting her hands on her hips, resembling a pose from her better Fusion endings. MSR Fusion Mode worst ending.jpg Samus Returns Fusion Mode middle ending.jpg MSR Fusion Mode best ending.png Regardless of which ending is obtained, a post-credits scene depicts a lone Hornoad hopping across the surface of SR388. It finds Proteus Ridley's discarded mechanical claw and attempts to gnaw on it, only for a resurgent X Parasite to zip past. Unaware of what the gelatinous lifeform is, the Hornoad curiously hops to its rough location, only for the creature to swarm it and (behind a pillar) overwhelm the creature as the Hornoad shrieks in agony with a bright glow. The Hornoad-X then pops up with a pink and cyan hue, crystalline spines, and blank eyes before proceeding to make a feral roar. The Boss Before theme plays during the scene. After it, the game goes black and returns to the Title Screen. Trivia *Some endings may have been inspired by that of Alien and Aliens, films which heavily influenced Metroid. At the end of both films, the female protagonist, Ripley, is scantily clad as she prepares for hypersleep. *The Super Metroid ending is mirrored in Samus' congratulations montage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In one scene, Samus is seen jumping up offscreen, and falling back down in her Zero Suit form, clad in her Ending Outfit from Fusion. *Samus breaks the fourth wall in the best endings of Metroid, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Samus Returns (Hard Mode only), by looking directly at the player. *The endings of Metroid games are referenced in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U in the loading screen Smash Tips: "Multiple Endings – In the original Metroid, the ending would change slightly depending on your clear time. The better endings revealed the secret of Samus's identity!" References ru:Список концовок игр Metroid Endings Metroid